The present invention relates to reinforced file folders and particularly reinforced file folders having a plastic film applied to one edge thereof.
In our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 793,173 filed Oct. 28, 1985, and Canadian Patent No. 1,197,155 which issued Nov. 26, 1985, a reinforced file folder is disclosed which has a plastic reinforcing film adhesively secured to one edge of file folder stock used in the manufacture of file folders. As noted in the earlier applications and patent, it is desirable to apply a plastic film reinforcing strip which has an appropriate color associated therewith for coloring the edge of the folder. Such an arrangement allows economies of scale with respect to the purchase of paper stock, while providing a convenient, efficient method of producing a color coded folder.